


Alone at Last

by CorinaLannister



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Being stuck in a time loop wasn't something Felicity wanted. Especially not in a zombie apocalypse. Before this began she didn't know what she wanted either. Now she knows, she wants to survive.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak/Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Deadly Intent Exchange





	Alone at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



She used to think that they were survivors, that they would survive and be thriving. However, she is standing alone. She does have something to show for it though, as she has lived through so much death already. She is hardened. 

"Never allowed out. Always waiting." Felicity said out loud as she took a quick peak out of one of the boarded up windows of the shack she was in. There were a few zombies that she could see, though they were in the distance. There was no worry about her own safety in her mind, only about Slade and Oliver, more so about Slade. Even though it was always the same person who came back hurt. 

There was always nothing that could be done. In the evening, just before sunset, Slade would be back carrying an almost limp Oliver. Then he would die and she would begin her day again. Felicity knew this would happen but never worried about him anymore. She had seen his death countless times. Felicity had come to the point where she had stopped trying to save his life in numerous ways, some would say that was cold of her and she agreed. She had grieved enough. 

It was nearing evening now and she was ready once again, even went to get the door. Right on time, they arrived. “We were attacked by other survivors, help us” Slades voice cuts into her, a demand, not a request. Always the same line. The table was already cleared, as there was nothing to do all day “There” Felicity throws over her shoulder and gestures behind her as she shuts the door to the tiny shack. 

She rests her head against the door for a couple of seconds before turning and acting concerned. “What happened Slade?” she asked coming up behind his shoulder in exactly three strides. “We got attacked! I already told you that” came his snarl as he took a step closer so their chests were touching. This was how it used to be but there was a little tenderness back then. There was a movement on the table, a groan and then he was rising, another groan and he was reaching. Turned, he had turned once again. Slade hadn’t noticed yet again. 

This is the time when Felicity usually warns Slade, then Slade kills the newly turned zombie with ease. This time, she asked another question instead “Slade, what happened to us?” His eyes turn a little softer before they harden, “You don't know what we have done together”. She took a step back more focused on the zombie who had by now sat up and grabbed the closest live subject. Slade. He tried to struggle but it was already too late, teeth were already in his skin. He cried out and ended up falling to the floor after getting one hit onto the creatures arm. This was new, this was different. 

It was then that she spurred into action and grabbed the fire poker, she had never killed a zombie before but she raced toward the pair on the floor. She raised her arms and bought it down on Oliver. Tears blurred her vision but she knew she would be able to do this over once it was done. Once was not enough, twice wasn’t, but three times ended his life. She had her eyes closed and expected to be back to where she was the morning, stuck doing nothing. 

She opened her eyes but he was still there. Slade was still bleeding out on the floor with a pained look on his face. Felicity knew then that the spell had broken and that she had messed up. Her lover was dying in front of her. Slade was looking at her then, he rasped “You don't know what he was to me, it’s why we leave you here alone”. She fell to her knees and took him in his arms “I’m sorry” was all she stated, she tried pressing on his wound but it wouldn’t be enough. “I am as well” came the reply to her, she stifled a laugh, that was her Slade. Never apologising. He had wrapped an arm round her “You can do this, you can survive, please…for us” he was getting weaker and she could feel that. “I will" She replied and he grinned before saying “I know”. Making sure she was looking into his eyes he stated “I don’t want to be one of those things, can you kill me before that happens”. This shocked her but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. He wanted her to see him as he was now. There was something at her hand then, her fingers wrapped round it. The handle of a knife. It was like he could sense her worry “We will do it together. Survive Felicity”. Those were his last words as the knife was slid into his head. Both her lover and one of her best friends were now dead and it was because of her actions. It was then that she picked up their meagre belongings, one backpack with whatever was scavenged that day, if anything, and her knife in her other hand, she left the shack for the first time in forever. The spell was broken and she would now be alone. Although alone, there was a hardness to her that would help her survive. Yet she wouldn't truly be alone forever.


End file.
